


The Gladiator

by FishingforCrows



Series: Earthly Pleasures (NSFW) [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishingforCrows/pseuds/FishingforCrows
Summary: While in a museum, Crowley recognizes a statue as an old flame of his, known for being particularly rough. Aziraphale gets jealous of how fondly Crowley remembers the tryst and is determined to spice things up in the bedroom.





	1. The Museum

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is just build up, the spicy stuff starts in chapter 2.

It was a chilly, damp, afternoon in early spring; the kind of afternoon where you didn’t want to stay in the house but didn’t necessarily want to go outside. The perfect kind of afternoon to spend walking around a museum.

Crowley and Aziraphale wandered through the National Gallery, admiring the many works of art. For immortals, museums could prove a particularly entertaining pass time because they provided the opportunity for some truly colorful commentary on the masterpieces. This ranged from Crowley squinting at a placard saying “Wait who is this of? She looked nothing like that. Must have paid extra for him to spruce her up a bit,” to Aziraphale fussing over the religious iconography, complaining that so many people seemed to depict angels as naked children.

“I can’t name a single time I went flying around without any clothes on,” He said in a haughty and offended voice. “And I’ve certainly never looked that young,”

Eventually they entered a gallery dedicated to a temporary exhibit of some recently excavated Roman statues. They had been walking through, idly chatting, when a particular statue seemed to catch Crowley’s eye. It was a marble carving of a gladiator, large and muscular, with a spear in one hand and the body of a lion under his foot. He stopped in front of it and stared with a thoughtful expression, like he was trying to place him in his mind. Then, slowly, Aziraphale watched realization flicker across his love’s face, followed by a very pleased looking smirk.

Aziraphale looked back and forth between Crowley and the statue expectantly. “What is it?” He asked in confusion. “What’s that look for?” Crowley responded by shaking his head and laughing. To making the situation even odder, Aziraphale saw a bit of color rise in the demon’s cheek. “What? Tell me,” Aziraphale asked again, his voice creeping into whining territory. He didn’t like feeling left out of the joke.

“I know him,” Crowley answered, still smirking.

Aziraphale looked up at the tall, chiseled figure of the gladiator again. “And what makes that so funny?” He asked, puzzled.

Crowley covered his mouth like he was reluctant to explain, still snickering behind his fingers. “Let’s just say… I knew him in a biblical sense,” He admitted with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Wh-Oh!” Aziraphale had still been confused at first but when he decoded what Crowley meant, he blushed quite thoroughly, having to take yet another look at the hulking, masculine statue.

“Yeah good old Carpophorus, he was _rough_,” Crowley said in a low voice, gritting his teeth and baring them in a kind of manic grin. “The way I looked after that, you would have thought they threw me in the ring with him. I couldn’t walk for a week,” The demon didn’t appear to notice the scandalized glare he was getting from his partner. He was too lost in the memory of it, still having not looked away from the statue. “They used to call him the beast tamer and this serpent found out first hand that wasn’t just for the arena,” He finally acknowledged Aziraphale again by nudging him in the ribs like he expected him to laugh at the joke.

The angel did not laugh. He didn’t even smile. He wore a very tight-lipped sort of grimace. The nostalgia with which Crowley spoke about the past lover twisted something inside him and made him feel uncomfortable. He recognized that was, perhaps, a bit ridiculous; but at the same time, he thought it very improper of Crowley to go on about an old flame like that when out with one’s current partner.

“What?” Crowley looked at him blankly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong,” Aziraphale huffed.

“No, something is, I can tell,” Crowley insisted. “You’re glaring,”

“I am not glaring,”

“Yes, you are,”

“I just think it’s in poor taste to talk about such lewd encounters in public,” Aziraphale finally snapped. “Especially considering the circumstances,”

“Circumstances?” Crowley asked, scrunching up his nose in confusion. “What circumstances would that be? It’s not like anyone heard me but you,”

“The circumstances being that _we_are on a date!” Crowley raised his eyebrows at that, an impish, little, open-mouthed grin forming on his face.

“You’re jealoussssss,” He hissed in a sing-song tone, looking all together much too pleased with himself for the angel’s liking.

“I am not!” Aziraphale had practically stamped his foot, barely able to restrain his voice from getting too loud. 

“Yes, you are, you’re jealous!” He continued to tease. His voice was playful but Aziraphale was not amused in the slightest. “Careful, angel, Envy is a sin you know. A deadly one at that,” He couldn’t see Crowley’s eyes but he was sure if he could, he would have witnessed a smug little wink after that dreadful joke.

“I’m not jealous, I am _upset_,” Aziraphale retorted. “I just find it frankly very uncouth,”

“Don’t worry, angel,” Crowley cooed at him in a way that only made him more irritated. The demon put an arm around his shoulders, which he immediately tried to shrug off but Crowley was persistent in pulling him into a hug. “You’re the only one for me, I swear,” He said in a slightly more genuine voice, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Aziraphale wasn’t entirely appeased but some of the tension in his shoulders did release. “Just because I had fun with one rough partner doesn’t mean I don’t like being with you just as much,” The angel’s shoulders snapped right back up at that.

“I could be rough,” Aziraphale grumbled indignantly. Crowley was smart enough to cover his involuntary snort of laughter with a cough, but his efforts were in vain, Aziraphale had begun to light into him. “I could! If I wanted to be!” He insisted.

“Eh… right, well it’s a bit of a moot point since I’m telling you, you don’t have to be,” Crowley explained awkwardly, trying to calm him down. “I’m perfectly fine with our… current situation, the way it is,”

“You’re only saying that because you don’t think I can!” Aziraphale accused, narrowing his eyes at him. Crowley decided to back off and refrain from replying, but the damage to the angle’s ego was already done. The rest of their date was rather frosty, as Aziraphale had been put in a bad mood. This was assuaged slightly by dinner at a very upscale French restaurant, but not entirely. When the demon tried to ask if he could come inside as he pulled in front of the bookshop, he got a chaste kiss on the cheek and the slam of a car door.

That night in the bookshop Aziraphale was still silently fuming from Crowley’s assessment of his skills in the boudoir. He knew he was rather soft-hearted, he had admitted as much in the past. However, Crowley seemed to forget that he had once been a soldier and done his fair share of holy smiting in his day. He wasn’t all sunshine and light. At least, that was what he was determined to prove to Crowley.

He had tried to research sexual matters on the internet before and found it to be a less than reliable resource. The sheer amount of pornography that could be accessed was so overwhelming that it made finding anything truly instructional a difficult task. This was made harder by the fact that he wasn’t exactly savvy when it came to technology. He was determined this time, though, to get the information he wanted. The term ‘BDSM’ made frequent appearances in his searches revolving around rough sex. He was pleased to find a few books on the subject, and ordered them right away.

It might take a few days for him to gather all the information he needed but, he was sure the outcome would be worth the wait.


	2. The Demonstration

A few days after his blunder at the art museum, Crowley was relieved to get a call from Aziraphale, inviting him over for drinks. The angel had sounded odd on the phone, but without being able to see his face Crowley couldn’t tell what was different.

“Angel?” Crowley called out as he pushed through the door of the shop, ignoring the closed sign on the door. Surprisingly, the angel wasn’t in the front half of the shop. He walked deeper into the building, towards the back room.

“Hello dear,” Aziraphale’s voice came from behind him suddenly, startling him. He turned around quickly only to find himself being pressed up against the wall. Before he could even speak, lips were being shoved against his own in a hard kiss. The angel was gripping him by the lapels of his jacket. His eyes were wide with surprise; Aziraphale had never been so aggressive before, it caught him off guard but he wasn’t about to complain. He felt a knee slowly slide up between his legs, simultaneously trapping him there and rubbing up against his crotch.

“_Aziraphale_,” He gasped out when the kiss was broken. He moved down to Crowley’s neck and began to bite and suck at the tender skin there. The bites were hard, the type to leave dark purple teeth marks. “_Ah_,” He let out a soft groan of pleasure, feeling a bulge start to form in his pants against the pressure from his lover’s leg. “You… really took that, ah, rough sex thing to heart, huh?” He asked, unable to keep himself from teasing his angel even now. A hand came up and grabbed him roughly by the chin, another took off his sunglasses and tossed them aside, forcing him to look into pure blue eyes.

“Did a bit of research,” Aziraphale replied in a voice that was somehow both cheerful and intimidating. “Shall we?” He added with a sly smile. With a snap of his fingers and a rush of air they were standing in Aziraphale’s bedroom. “Undress,” Aziraphale commanded in a sharp tone that sent shivers down the demon’s spine. “Except,” He reached out and undid the tie from around his neck, sliding it off and holding it up for him to see. “For this. We’ll need it in a bit,” He added with a smirk.

Crowley began practically tearing his clothes off as Aziraphale watched with a cool, almost detached expression. His disinterest, feigned or not, only made Crowley want him more. “In all that research of yours,” He asked as he tossed his shirt aside and unbuckled his belt. “Did you happen to find a safe word?”

Aziraphale let out a soft huff of laughter out of his nose, slapping the tie against his palm. “Apple,”

“Really?” Crowley asked but the playful wink he got back made him rush to finish taking off his trousers and pants. 

When he was fully naked Aziraphale stepped forward and kissed him again. Then, without warning, he grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around. He felt Aziraphale wrapping the fabric of the tie around his wrists tightly. Once his hands were tied, there was a sharp pain at the back of his skull. Aziraphale was leading him by a fistful of hair, dragging his body to the bed mercilessly. The angel sat on the edge of the mattress and yanked Crowley across his lap. His bare cock rubbed against his lover’s trouser leg and he let out a grunt at the bristle of sensation. There was a hand on his ass, gently caressing the curve of his cheek. When he felt it pull away he drew a sharp breath in, bracing. With a loud slap the hand came back down.

The sting was less satisfying than the sound. He could tell Aziraphale had held back at the last second. Crowley whined and wriggled, wanting more stimulation. “More?” He begged in a lustful voice, grinding against his leg. Another slap, this time harder, but still way below Crowley’s limit. “Harder!” He cried out. Finally, Aziraphale left a powerful stinging blow on his soft flesh. He let out a triumphant growl. He could feel warmth where no-doubt a red handprint was forming. “Yes! Fuck, just like that angel but really make it hurt this time!”

There was a pause where the only sound was Crowley’s ragged, excited breath. “That… didn’t hurt?” Aziraphale asked in a soft, concerned voice. Crowley was taken aback. He tried to look back over his shoulder at the angel. He caught a glimpse of his face, cheeks pink and eye brows arched in worry. He almost looked frightened. “I just… well I don’t know what’s too much o-or not enough,” The angel’s voice broke in a way that made the demon’s heart ache for him. He sounded overwhelmed, and maybe even embarrassed.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay angel,” The tie fell away from Crowley’s hands miraculously so that he could sit up in the angel’s lap. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and caressed his face to comfort him. “Maybe this was a little much to start with, I can take a lot more than you expect,” He explained. Aziraphale leaned his head against his bare chest.

“I… I just wanted to impress you,” Aziraphale mumbled.

“You did, love,” Crowley stroked his hair lovingly. Being dominant was difficult, and the angel was far less experienced than his partner. He couldn’t blame him for getting overwhelmed and not knowing how to continue. An idea popped into his head. “Maybe you just need a little demonstration,” He purred. Aziraphale seemed to be thinking for a moment, his hand gently running up and down Crowley’s thigh. Then he nodded gently, and tilted his head up for a kiss.

A pleased smile came across Crowley’s face. He snapped, stripping Aziraphale of his clothes instantaneously. “After all,” He shifted into a dominant mindset, slowly pushing Aziraphale back so that he was lying on the bed. He was straddling him, looking down at him with hungry eyes. “You’re the one who really deserves to be punished,” He taunted. He took Aziraphale’s hands and with the same tie that had just been used to restrain him he bound the angel’s wrists together in front of. “Like I said before, _envy is a sin_,”

He leaned down and kissed him tenderly before biting his bottom lip sharply, drawing a moan from his lover’s lips. He got off from on top of him, and coaxed Aziraphale to his knees. He couldn’t prop himself up with his hands tied like that, so his front half was slumped down and his backside was perked up. Crowley leaned down and placed his lips on his plump ass cheek before giving that a hard bite too. Aziraphale cried out as he sunk his teeth in, leaving a stunning mark. After he sat up, he pulled his hand back and landed a hard smack onto the angel’s ass. He had much more control than Aziraphale, knowing how to give a hard, stinging spanking without pushing past his partners limits. Another loud cry fell from Aziraphale’s lips. He landed another, and another, and another; then offered a brief respite, running his hand over the skin that was now radiating heat from the handprints on it. Aziraphale was shaking, his breath coming out in broken pants.

With a quick movement he flipped Aziraphale back onto his back. The angel cringed as skin now red and tender hit the bed. He was quickly soothed with a kiss. Crowley slid a hand down his body and began stroking his cock, wanting to get him as hard as possible so he would be positively aching for release when he fucked him. He felt Aziraphale’s fingers run down his chest, he smacked his hand away, getting a whimper. With his free hand he yanked Aziraphale’s arms above his head. He fastened the excess ends of the tie to the headboard leaving his arms hanging there, useless.

Then he got between Aziraphale’s legs and hitched them up roughly. Aziraphale’s hole was already loose and dripping wet thanks to a little demonic miracle. Now wasn’t the time for him to tenderly ease him into it. Instead he lined up with one hand, grabbing on tight to his thigh with the other, and slammed into him hard. The angel threw his head back and screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure. His eyes were clenched tightly shut. He thrust into him over and over, relentlessly rubbing against his prostate with every motion. He watched as his lover writhed underneath him, his cock throbbing leaking precum all over his stomach. Crowley leaned down and bit Aziraphale’s shoulder, sucking at the skin until he left a dark black and purple hickey. “Like that, angel? Like my cock pounding into you hard and fast?” He growled at him when his mouth was free again. Aziraphale made a strangled little noise in reply, his eyes looked dazed and out of focus. “_Answer!_” Crowley demanded, slapping his thigh hard.

“Ah! _Yes!_” Aziraphale moaned loudly. “I l-like it!”

“Then cum for me,” Crowley ordered in a low voice, brimming with pleasure. “Show me how just how much you love feeling me deep inside you,”

He could Tell Aziraphale was already on the brink and soon enough he was crying out, legs sticking up in the air, hot liquid splashing onto both their stomachs. Crowley sat up again, satisfaction in his eyes. He grabbed on to Aziraphale’s hips and reveled in the way his muscles clenched and fluttered around his cock while he was cumming. He continued thrusting into his lover long after he had gone limp and just a mess of weakened moans and sweat. Eventually he pushed into him, all the way to the hilt, and came deep inside him.

There was a moment of stillness, just the two of them cumming down from their respective orgasmic highs. Then Crowley slowly pulled out. The mess was gone in seconds. He laid down beside his love, gently snaking an arm over his waist. Aziraphale still had a bit of a far-away look in his eyes but when Crowley started to stroke his hair and place gentle kisses on his cheek, he gradually came back.

“You alright, angel?” He asked softly, wondering if he’d gone a little overboard.

Aziraphale flashed him a reassuring smile. “I won’t walk for a week,” He croaked out in a hoarse voice, and they both laughed a bit. They cuddled in silence for a few minutes before Aziraphale spoke again. “I ah… I understand why you were so… nostalgic,” He muttered, blushing.

Crowley smirked. “Well now that you’ve had a little hands-on experience, next time you can put me in my place,”

Aziraphale looked back at him with a determined smile. “You can be certain of it,”


End file.
